The Colorless Skin
by Fallen from Nowhere
Summary: Youko Kurama has left something in his past that he wants back, but how will he get it?


The Colorless Skin  
  
She was snuggled so close to him, that he could feel her small heart beat and her soft moans that were supposed to be yawns. He licked her head, showing all his passion towards her. She was the smallest thing you would ever see in your life, and this small thing was the only thing he cared about. And to think that she was born not even nine months ago, she was just as big as a human infant. Not surprising though, Kitsune Youkai grew just as fast as a Ningen, and we all know that's not very fast.  
  
But she would be living for at least 500 years if she didn't get shot by a hunter, but he would teach her everything there would to know about dodging hunters. Since he was a nightmare to any farmer or merchant for he was one of the most feared thieves and serial killers in the Makai.  
  
He slowly breathed in her scent and rested his head on her neck. He loved the smell of her. It was so young and pure. It mostly reminded him of Rain. So fresh, rain pours from the sky, like it is just born. Something so pure pours down onto the Makai, another hell. how did that happen?  
  
She is asleep now; I can now do what I need to do.  
  
His front legs slowly turned into arms and pushed his back with posture for he now stood as something that looks like a human with a fox tail and ears. He stretched his arms and gave a yawn and looked at his reflection in a mirror that he stole from some rich person's room. He gave a soft push that put his hair behind his shoulders and took a look at his golden eyes, the eyes that made every woman fall for him and showed absolutely no mercy to any beast in the Makai.  
  
He turned, brushed off dust on his clothes and looked down at his kit. She doesn't know how to turn into the form that he is in right now, she looked like an average fox sleeping. When she is about 1 year and 7 months should she be able to figure it out.  
  
He walked over to her and stroked her back. She fidgeted and turned into a more comfortabe spot. He just smiled, and turned to walk out of his den, has he ever been this. Happy? but then- He smelled something that wasn't coming to say hello. It was a hunter. Not just one. but atleast seven. He heard pounding on the front of his den, and a scream, "Kurama, you damned fox! We are going to get you for all that you have done! And we are going to kill that kit of your as well!"  
  
His eyes widened, he turned around to see her wide awake. She blinked curiously at him. How the hell did they find my den? He didn't have very much time, his plants that were supposed to keep hunters out backfired and he didn't know how long it would take until they broke through the entrance. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and quickly scribbled something on it. He picked her up and put the piece of paper in her mouth and forced his body to turn into a fox. He didn't like to though, he much prefered to stay in his youkai form. But as a fox he ran much faster.  
  
He picked her up by the scruff of her neck and ran out the back of his den.  
  
"There he is!" Cried one of the hunters. They gave up on opening of his den and ran as fast as they could after Kurama. They shot at him but barely missed. He lead them into a forrest where some gave up because they knew what kind of things were in this forrest. Excpet for 4 that refused to give up. One was a dog demon, and motioned the other hunters to where Kurama was.  
  
She gave loud whimpers of pain for Kurama because he was digging his teeth into her, he didn't mean to, she kept moving around and he could not afford to drop her. He finally got his destination, it was a small hut, where an old women lived alone. When Kurama walks pass her to get home, she would usually comment of what a handsome fox he was. So he knew also by the scent that she wouldn't have the heart to dump his kit in the forrest. And if she did, he would have to kill her when he returned, but he knew that he wouldn't.  
  
This old lady was a nice demon, something that you wouldn't see very often in the Makai. And if you did, you had a reason of visiting the Makai.  
  
He dropped her on the porch, and looked back to see if any of the hunters. BANG! She was laying on her back with the paper in her mouth, Kurama rubbed his head lovingly on her chest and barked 4 times until he heard foot steps in the hut and ran off.  
  
She watched him run off, to where? She stood on her legs and barked after him with the paper falling out of her mouth. Where is he going? Why is he leaving her? The door of the hut opened as the old woman gasped and they both looked up again when they heard a BANG!  
  
The woman looked at her with pity and said, "You poor thing." She tried to pick her up, but she jumped away.  
  
"Come now, don't be afraid!" The woman reached out far enough and quick enough to pick her up and cradled her in her arms. She started to settle down.  
  
"There now, nothing to be afraid of, you adorable kitsune. I don't even want to think about what happened to your parents. But I'll take care of you, you can count on that. I don't know who would want to hunt down Kitsunes, the most beautiful creature."  
  
The old woman looked down to see a piece of paper with her name on it. She picked it up and read it as it said 'Lady Raiku'. She unfolded the piece of paper and read off of it.  
  
I am leaving my Kit to you, I will come back for her. Name her Mai, for that is what I named her. I am not sure if you have heard of me, but I am Kurama, killer, rapist, thief, all of the above. If you do a good job taking care of her, I will reward you. Not, I will kill you. Just remember that. Kurama  
  
Lady Raiku's eyes widened and looked at the kit that was already fast asleep. She didn't like the name Mai. since it meant one's own, and this beautiful kit wasn't her own. But she wouldn't dare deny Kurama's words. She always wanted to be a mother, she would take care of Mai like her own. Mai took a long yawn and stetched her tiny paws to the air. Lady Raiku put the tip of her finger on Mai's little black nose. She cradeled her in her arms and took her inside her hut and hummed a soft tune.  
  
Maybe this old lady's lonely life may have something worth living for now.  
  
A/N: Did'ya like it? I hope so, if you want to flame me please don't criticize my grammar and sentence structure because I am a horrible typer!! But I will allow flames 'cause it's your opinion and I am open out to it! :D!! I am not sure if I am going to do a Ch. 2 'cause I am not too confident on this piece, all depends on what the viewers have'ta say!! 


End file.
